newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Yogi Bear Show
| last_aired = | preceded_by = Yogi's Treasure Hunt | followed_by = Yo Yogi! | related =''The Hillbilly Bears'' Wacky Races | website = | image_upright=1.1 | num_series = }} The New Yogi Bear Show (also known as Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show) is a 30-minute weekday animated series which aired in syndication in 1988. It contained forty-five new episodes combined with reruns of the original 1961 series. Pared down from some of the other versions (the all-star cartoons with Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Top Cat and others), this series featured only Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy and Ranger Smith, with episodes set in Jellystone Park. New characters were introduced for the series, such as, Ranger Roubideux (Ranger Smith's assistant, who is chubby and tiny-sized), Ninja Raccoon (a Japanese raccoon cub, who wears a kimono) and his mother, and Blubber Bear from Wacky Races (a large grizzly bear, who is taller than Yogi). By this point on, Greg Burson became the new voice of Yogi, originated by Daws Butler, who had died on May 18, 1988. Episodes Cast * Greg Burson - Yogi Bear * Don Messick - Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith * Julie Bennett - Cindy Bear * Peter Cullen - Ranger Roubideux * Frank Welker - Ninja Raccoon Additional voices * David Ackroyd * Charlie Adler * Patricia Alice Albrecht * George Ball * Susan Blu * Bill Callaway * Richard Erdman * Chad Everett * Laurie Faso * Miriam Flynn * Pat Fraley * Lauri Fraser * Teresa Ganzel * Kathy Garver * Dick Gautier * Kath Soucie * Arlene Golonka * Dana Hill * Peter Leeds * Allan Lurie * Tress MacNeille * Laurie Main * Allan Melvin * Scott Menville * Howard Morris * Alan Oppenheimer * Rob Paulsen * Henry Polic II * Jan Rabson * Hal Smith * John Stephenson * Cree Summer * B.J. Ward * Patric Zimmerman Credits *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera *Producers: Don Jurwich and Alex Lovy *Story Editor: Neal Barbera *Supervising Director: Ray Patterson *Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Joan Drake, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Ed Love, Irv Spence, Allen Wilzbrach, Joanna Romersa *Directors: Paul Sommers, Jay Sarbry, Don Lusk, Robert Alvarez, Bob Goe, Art Davis *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Storyboard Artists: Tony Benedict, Jerry Eisenberg, James Fletcher, Bob Foster, Scott Jeralds, Lin Larsen, Alex Lovy, Marty Murphy, Chris Otsuki, Bill Perez, Lew Saw, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Bob Singer, Gary Hoffman *Recording Director: Gordon Hunt *Voices: David Ackroyd, Charlie Adler, Patricia Alice Albrecht, George Ball, Julie Bennett, Susan Blu, Greg Burson, William Callaway, Peter Cullen, Richard Erdman, Chad Everett, Laurie Faso, Miriam Flynn, Pat Fraley, Lauri Fraser, Teresa Ganzel, Kathy Garver, Dick Gautier, Arlene Golonka, Dana Hill, Peter Leeds, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Allan Melvin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Howard Morris, Alan Oppenheimer, Rob Paulsen, Henry Polic II, Jan Rabson, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Cree Summer, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman *Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano *Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman *Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller *Main Title Music: John Debney *Music Score By: Hoyt Curtin *Title: Bill Perez *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Design Supervisor: Jack White *Character Design: Mark Christianson, Kirk Hanson, Donna Zeller, Lou Ott, Chris Otsuki, Scott Jeralds, Bonita Versh, Mike Bennett, Melani Sowell *Unit Head: Alfred Gimeno *Layout Supervisor: Felino Capati *Layout Artists: Joselito Avila, Antonio Legaspi, Raymond Romero, Levy S. Vergara, Magtanggol Zarzuela *Animation Supervisors: Joanna Romsera, Phil Robinson *Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland *Animation: Allan Abelardo, Rosauro Adorable, Edwin Alcala, Mario Cabrera, Tednicolas Camahalan, Rodel Castillo, Rita Deseo, Oscar Dizon, Jesus Espanola, Ralph Fernan, Guilberto Garcia, Romeo Garcia, Earl Gozo, Noriel Israel, Rita Javier, Adam Kuhlman, Leonardo Lagonera, Ruben Malacura, Maureen Mascarina, Raul Mimay, Emmanuel Plantilla, Marco Plantilla, Ronaldo Samala, Victorio Santiago, Angelito Santos, Edemer Santos, Francisco Santos, Alfonso Serrano, Aureliano Sibulo, Henry Soriano, Arnold Valencia, Roman Yusi *Backgroung Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Ulfrido Barona *Background Artists: Gloria Wood, Bonnie Callahan, Phil Lewis, Martin Forte, Andy Phillipson, Rex Avila, Alberto Delizo, Danilo Dictado, Emiliano Gumera, Manuel Inaldo, Lalaine Labayne, Alejo Leal *Color Stylists: Alison Leopold, Candy Alejandrino, Aurora Uaje *Production Assistants: Kristina Mazzotti, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins *Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel *Program Supervisor: Barbara Simon Dierks *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Sound Editors: Tim Iverson, Michele Douglas, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan, Jerry Winicki *Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean *1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas *Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte *Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith *Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson *Camera: Elias Macute, Raul Salgado, Mario Vitug *© 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Broadcast history United States * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Toon Disney (1998–2008) * WMBC-TV Kids (2003–2008) United Kingdom * Boomerang (2000–2006) Home media releases VHS release In 2000, Warner Home Video included this "Attack of the Ninja Raccoon", "Biker Bear", "In Search of the Ninja Raccoon", "Balloonatics", "Board Silly", and "Kahuna Yogi" on its VHS Bumper Collection in Australia. DVD release No plans are made yet for a DVD of the series from Warner Archive. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yo Yogi! References External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/K-O/The_New_Yogi_Bear_Show/index.html The New Yogi Bear Show @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] * Category:Yogi Bear Category:1988 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American animated television spin-offs